1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel phosphorus-containing polyglycidyl ethers as well as a process for producing said compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel phosphorus-containing polyglycidyl ethers capable of forming a cured epoxy resin having a high flame retardancy and excellent in heat resistance characteristics such as heat deterioration resistance, glass transition temperature, thermal deformation temperature and the like, as well as to a process for producing said phosphorus-containing polyglycidyl ethers.
The present invention further relates to phosphorus-containing polyphenol compounds used in production of said phosphorus-containing polyglycidyl ethers, as well as to a process for producing said phosphorus-containing polyphenol compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent progress of electric and electronic equipment and apparatuses in integration, performance and reliability is quite remarkable. In response to this movement, insulating materials, parts, etc. used in said equipment and apparatuses are required to have greatly improved properties in heat resistance, moisture resistance, dimensional stability, etc. Moreover, these insulating materials must have flame retardancy as an absolute requirement in view of the safety of electric and electronic equipment and apparatuses.
For allowing the above insulating materials to have flame retardancy, there have conventionally been used so-called brominated epoxy compounds such as diglycidyl ehter of tetrabromobisphenol A, polyglycidyl ether of brominated phenol novolak and the like. These brominated epoxy compounds have a flame-retarding effect but is poor in heat stability and inferior in heat resistance. In addition, these epoxy compounds cause reduction of chemicals resistance, electrical characteristics, etc.
In view of the above situation, the present inventors made an extensive study in order to develop an epoxy compound having flame retardancy and good heat resistance. As a result, the present invention has been completed.